Princess and the Pauper
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: The royal mines have ran out, and the kingdom is now bankrupt. The only way to save it, is for Princess Felicia to marry the young king, Antonio. But, when she has been kidnapped to postpone the wedding, it's up to her tutor, Ludwig, and her new friend, the village girl, Lovina, to save the wedding, and kingdom. AU Spamano GerIta fem!Italy fem!Romano fem!England one-sided FrUk
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just an idea I had well watching Barbie: Princess and the Pauper(I have a weird love for Barbie movies shush). I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Maybe if I get good reviews or a lot of favorites or follows, I'll continue. I've just had this idea in my head for the longest of time, and it wouldn't get out. So, here you go.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, two identical baby girls were born on the same day, at the same time.

One, a baby Princess. She was born of beautiful red hair, and bright, amber, sparkling eyes. She was born laughing, but soon stopped and fell asleep, not quite like the other children. The King and Queen were so thrilled, they wanted to throw a royal ball where everyone in the kingdom was invited to dance and sing. Everyone was so happy that the long line of the royal family was finally continuing. They named the baby Princess Felicia, after the Kings mother.

The other, a baby pauper. She was born with the fairest of all red hair, and bright, amber, sparkling eyes. She was born crying, but soon stopped and fell asleep, like all the other children. Her parents loved her very, very much, and wanted the best for her. But, how could they? They were so poor, how could they care for their little daughter? They named her Lovina, after her mothers mother.

No one would even think about these two women to ever meet, but fate had a different idea.

* * *

Years later, the two girls were finally eighteen.

Felicia continued her love of art, and singing. Though, she wasn't really good at the latter, she did it quietly, though, because she just loved it so much. She studied hard on her Princess duties, and learned so much from her tutor, Ludwig. Her mother, Queen Alice, was now a widow, and depended on the royal mines to give her and her kingdom the money to survive. But, one terrible day, the Alice saw that the mines have run out of gold! The kingdom was now bankrupt. How will she care for her kingdom now? The only thought she would come up with was ask her adviser, Francis. But, he was away on an important meeting. She was on her own with this. She had to do something. But, what?

Then, it struck her. Nearby, there lived a rich young king seeking a beautiful, young wife...

* * *

"Oh! We are late, late, late! We have twenty, at least, twenty-two minutes for your royal fitting!" Yelled the man, walking back and forward with a pocket watch in his hand. Felicia mentally sighed. Her eyes followed the man, a little entertained at his panicking. Some maids were fitting her into a wedding dress, for the wedding that will take place only Lord knows when now.

"Then it's move, move, move, to your speech at the historical society! Then, we have to rush, and I mean rush! To the tea with the Queen... ahh, then there's your math lessons with sir Ludwig, your geography lessons, you science lessons..."

Felicia pretty much tuned him out at this point, glaring at her veil and blowing it out of her eyes. She brought her hands up to it, and removed it, revealing her beautiful, tan face. She took a step off the stand, much to the maids dismay, and walked, or skipped, out the small room to the main hall. She twirled around, and stared at the beautiful pattern on the ceiling, "All my life I've always wanted a day just for me," she sighed out to herself, "nothing to do, and no where to be. No more lessons, lords or lunches. And certainly no to-do lists."

She skipped around, lifting her dress to see her feet dance a little beat. Felicia let out a laugh, and stopped dancing, "No one to tell me when to eat, or read, or leave, or stay... that would be the day..." she looked at the ceiling again, a dreamy look on her face, "oh, what would it be like to be... to be..." she tried to think of a word.

She walked over to a large, glass door that led to a long balcony, and opened it. The cool breeze of the Spring air hit her face, and she closed her eyes to enjoy it, "Free," she said to herself, quietly. Yes, free. That's what she wanted. Felicia took a step, and giggled, "free to try crazy things," she spun around, loving the feel of the sun on her skin, "free to fly." she reached the rail of the balcony, and leaned on it, looking out to the mountains.

Felicia looked down at the garden below, seeing that her tutor was looking at the flowers. Ludwig had a book in one hand, which Felicia guessed was a plant book of some kind, and his other hand was lightly going over the petals of a blue flower. It looked like a lilac, from where the Princess stood. Said girl rested her head on her hand, and sighed happily, looking at the man below, "And marry whom I choose..."

"I am so sorry, my darling," Alice said, looking at her daughter. Felicia jumped, and turned around quickly to look at her mother. _Did she hear everything I had said? Oh! I hope not!_ "I know you want to have a little more time to not have such big responsibilities," _Oh, thank goodness, _"but it is vital you marry King Antonio. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know," Felicia looked at the ground, and walked towards her mother, "it's my duty."

Alice gave a small, weak smile, and placed a hand on her daughters back, leading her into the castle, "Oh, and look. Another engagement gift!" the Queen said, trying to excite the young girl, and pointing at the present that was being carried by a maid to the table pressed up against the wall. The table was full of gifts from other kingdoms, and even some of the villagers.

Felicia rolled her eyes with a smile, and walked to the table as the maid, and her mother, left. She looked at the rather attractive present wrapped in white paper and a red bow, "You may think that I'm so lucky, because I have so many things," she took a small piece of the red string, and pulled it, making the bow fall apart. She twirled around with the string following her, "I'm realizing that every present comes with strings!" she giggled, loving the red object already.

The redhead stopped, a sad look on her face as her mothers words come across her mind once more. She looked at the ground, "Now I fear I'll never be free..." she said to herself, her eyes tearing a little. She closed them, trying to fight back the tears, "I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away," she began to sing her words, walking down up down the large stairs to the main door, "I could take flight, but would it be right?" she asked herself, opening the door and looked out into the magnificent yard.

"My conscience tells me stay." Felicia said louder, walking to a fountain and dipping her fingers into it, enjoying the cool feel of the water.

Felicia then thought about all the things she could do if she was free of this duty, and could do everything she wanted, "I'll remain forever royal...!" she said, almost like a beg or complaint, "duty means doing the things your heart might as well regret," she crossed her arms, now walking through the garden, "but, I'll never stop believing," she put a fist in the air, smiling widely, "there's more to living than gloves, and gowns, and threads, and seams!"

The redhead shook her head, and started to spin around repeatedly, "In my dreams," she sang out, "I'll be free!"

* * *

Lovina was worked long and hard by the evil, in her mind, Ms. Natalya. She worked in her dress shop, and made dresses all day. She was rather talented at them, but her real passion was singing. She would sing a little to her only co-worker, Lilli, and her mischievous cat, Wolfie. Of course, when Ms. Natalya would hear her, she would punish her with more work to do. It was rather cruel, and annoying. But, Lovina did it with little complaints. She was in debt, after all. Her parents had borrowed quite a bit from Ms. Natalya, and, being the self called generous person she was, she lend all the money they needed to care for Lovina.

All Ms. Natalya asked for in return, was when Lovina turned 16, she will have to work for her. Three years last, she still hasn't paid all the money back, or, so Ms. Natalya says.

* * *

Lovina yawned, and grabbed some fabric from the stands, and ran to her station with the blue silk. Lilli and her had been working in silence, and Lovina couldn't take it anymore, "All my life I've always wanted to have just one day for myself," she said, mainly to herself, but to Lilli, too, "and not wake up with a pile of work that damned shelf," she groaned, rolling her eyes and looking at the now decent sized pile of orders on the shelf. Lilli nodded her head, not really looking away from her work, "with no hems in need of pressing, and no stupid sleeves in disarray," Lovina folded the fabric, now starting to start on a new dress, "and certainly no wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crochet," she groaned again, this time throwing her head back in dismay, remembering that horrid dress she had to make for the royal wedding that was coming up, "and no lame, stupid debt to pay!"

Her complaining was interrupted by the front door being open, and the little bell ringing. Lovina didn't turn to see who it was, she just prayed it wasn't another costumer. Lilli looked up from her work, and gasped a small gasp, "Ms. Natalya...!" she whispered for Lovina to stop her whining.

"What do you think I'm running here," Lovina turned to see the she-devil herself with a frown, "a cabary?" Ms. Natalya asked, her arms crossed and glaring at the brunette.

Lovina looked at the ground, and mumbled, "I would have said a debtors prison-"

"Keep laughing," Ms. Natalya put a finger in Lovina's face, glaring a bit darker now, "you'll be working for me for another thirty-seven years."

Lovina's jaw dropped, and she stared wide-eyed at the woman as she was walking up the rickety steps to the only other room in the shop, "But I already paid off more than half!" She yelled at her, refraining from saying a curse.

"But there's an interest, isn't there?" Natalya grinned an evil grin, and reached the top of the steps, "your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much-"

"They did it to feed me." Lovina growled at her. Who does she think she is, giving Lovina more unnecessary years to work for her?!

"Their mistake." Natalya simply shrugged, and slammed the door, now in the other room.

Lovina felt like screaming, she couldn't believe this! The only thing she could do, was yell into the rolls of fabric. And that's what she did. Lilli stared at her, wide-eyed. Lovina got back up, and stared at her right back, "Lilli, what would it be like to be free?" she asked, annoyed. Lilli just shrugged and continued watching her, "I mean, I could be free from endless I. ," she stood up straight and dusted her blue dress, "and free to sing...!" she grew excited.

Lovina went back to her dress in process, and continued working on it, "Though, I know I have so little, but my determination's strong! People will gather around the world to hear my song, Lilli!" she gave out a loud laugh.

Lilli smiled, still focused on her work, "Can I come along?"

The brunette ignored the question, "Soon," Lovina said with cocky smile, "I will forever be free!"

Lovina ditched her work, once again, and ran to the window next to her station. She opened it, and looked out to the nice looking scenery of outside the village, "I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away," she whispered to herself, and rested her hands on the rail, "I could take flight, but would it be right?" she asked herself, now doubting just a little, "my conscience tells me stay..."

Lovina shook her head, getting out of her thoughts. She closed the window, and went back to her station with a determined look on her face, "I'll repay my parents debt!" She said to herself, and looked at her cat, who just jumped up on the table next to her, "duty means doing the things your heart might as well regret, anyway," she sighed, and got back to work, "but she can never stop my schemes." she mumbled, a victorious smirk on her face as she referred to Ms. Natalya.

"There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and stupid seams," she continued on, "in my dreams, Lilli, I'll be free!"


	2. Chapter 2

Far away, far from the castle and even the kingdom, was an old, abounded mine. Sounds of clanks and something being hit was coming from it. Deep inside, were two men- brothers.

One, short, dirty blonde hair, with glasses. He was expecting some kind of rock, his blue eyes going over it carefully. Suddenly, a wide smile hit him, and he turned to face the other brother, "Matthew!" he shouted to him, who dropped his axe in surprise, "I found some!"

Matthew, who looked almost exactly like the other, only with longer hair and different set of eyes, looked over at his younger brother. He looked around him, seeing where the gold is, "That's great, Alfred," he said, "where is it?"

"Here!" Alfred held up the round, dark rock, "it's it beautiful?" he asked, admiring it.

Purple eyes didn't look amused. He raised an eyebrow at Alfred, and took the rock in his own hand, "Alfred, we are here to steal gold," he reminded him, "is this shiny?" he asked, shaking the rock in front of him. Alfred looked at it, and shook his head, "Valuable?" Again, a shake of the head, "Is it going to make the boss happy?"

Shake of the head.

Matthew sighed loudly, "Alfred, come on. Please, just try to stop being such a dumbass and really work?" he through the rock over his shoulder, and picked the axe back up, "the boss could be here any second, and if we don't have any gold by then-"

Footsteps were heard.

Matthew and Alfred both froze. They looked at each other as the sound got closer, "P-Put out the lanterns...!" Matthew whispered to him, and jumped in the cart. Alfred did just that, and also hopped in, hitting Matthew on his way down. Said man groaned in pain, but quickly tried to cover it. They hushed quickly as the footsteps grew closer. Alfred started to tremble out of fear of getting caught here. Matthew tried to calm his younger brother down. They weren't allowed in this mine. That's why they came here when the sky was pitch black. But it looks like someone else had the same idea.

Suddenly, a head that had the glow of a lantern popped up from above the cart. Matthew and Alfred both looked up to see a very familiar face, "Well, hello." a heavy, French accent filled their eyes. The head disappeared, which gave Alfred and Matthew enough room to pop up from the cart.

"Master Francis!" Alfred said, shock in his voice, "You're back! Here- Early?!" he looked at Matthew, who also looked confused, "I-I hope you had a nice journey." he said, looking back at Francis with a timid look.

"Yes, I know I'm early." Francis said, putting a hand on his hip and looking at the two with sympathy in his eyes, "where is the gold?"

Francis has always been this straight forward, Matthew noted. He bent down, and picked up a small piece of gold. He then showed it to his boss, "Here you are, sir." he said, smiling "the last piece of gold from the royal mines. There's nothing left."

"Yeah!" Alfred joined in, rather loudly, "cause it's all yours!" he said, adding a laugh at the end. Matthew almost joined him.

Francis ran his eyes along the gold, then snatched it from the others hand, "Yes..." he said, looking at the object in his fingers. He stuffed it in his pocket with a smirk, "very much mine." he patted the pocket a little, then looked around the mine, "Finally."

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other. Francis must be in a very good mood now. They were pleased that they made their boss happy, "I've been bowing, I've been scraping. I've been laying like a rug," Francis said, kicking a nearby rock. An angry scowl on his face, "and for ten long, deadly years I had to pay my dues." he reminded his 'friends', looking back at them with a hint of a glare.

"But, today!" he suddenly got giddy. Matthew and Alfred took this time to get out of the cart, now standing and watching Francis, "I'm escaping, for the last gold has been dug." he said, reaching in his pocket again to take it out. He grinned at it, "It was just waiting there, so how could I refuse?"

The brothers started to smile and nod, "You're turning home a hero!" Alfred said, throwing his hands in the air and grinning like a madman, "who's discovered mighty wealth! And what better husband could a Princess choose?" Matthew gave him a look, as if to tell him to shut up, "you're the suitor who will suit her!" of course, Alfred didn't see it, "you'll bring the kingdom back to health- and you'll wear the crown! That'll be amazing!"

Matthew almost smacked Alfred upside the head, when Francis caught their attention, "Yes. How can I refuse that?" he let out a small laugh, "Raise every glass, and rouse every cheer!" he yelled, placing the piece in his pocket again and looked around the mine, "Praise that the reign of Francis Bonnefoy is here." he faced the other two, "master in charge of all that I see." he placed a hand on his chest, "All hail me!"

"All hail Francis!" Alfred cheered, "And by marrying the Princess you'll get all that you desire! Like, a mount, an ermine coat, and a huge pile of jewels! Oh! And the castle view!" he smirked, "Even though she treats you coldly," he said, slyness in his voice, "it's a sign of inner fire. And inside she's thinking 'Oh, how can I refuse such a man like France~?' " he said, acting like a woman and swooning over Matthew, expecting him to catch him.

He didn't. Alfred fell to the ground with a loud thud. Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at Alfred then taking his gaze to Francis' feet, "R-Right," he said, his voice a little shaky, "t-there's just one little problem, erm, b-boss-"

"Prince boss, to you." Francis corrected.

"R-Right!" Matthew stood up straighter, and just let it all out, "the Queen decided to marry the Princess off to the Kind of Bahsena." he said, then lost his confidence a bit, "uh, n-next week-"

"What?!" Francis blurted, then charged over to them. He grabbed Alfred by the shirt, and pulled him up roughly, "Making a decision without me?!" he said, then grabbed both the brothers by the front of the shirt and shaking them lightly, "Who does she think she is?!"

"Erm, the Queen-"

Francis' glare darken, "You simpering simpleton!"

"W-Well, she is the Queen!" Alfred nods, "she's got a crown, and a scepter, and sits in a big fancy chair and-"

"Silence!" he said, and threw them, "No!" he yelled, "I won't let go! This peasant son won't turn and run away just because some reckless royal chose another beau!" he suddenly stopped yelling, the look of realization hit his face. Matthew and Alfred both looked confused, "Ah." he said, the smile returning, "it's a..." he tapped his chin a bit, "temporary setback!" he announced. The brothers still looked confused, "It's a momentary lapse." his smile turned into a smirk, "But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise." he took steps away from the blonde twins, "And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss. I can promise you there will be no 'I do's."

His plan then started to come together, "Yes, suppose the girl goes missing, and the King says 'Au revoir!', then I find her, bring her back and make the news!" he said, already excited. The brothers started to nod, understanding, "then the Queen will be so grateful that she'll pledge the heir to moi, and I'll humbly tell her... how can I refuse?"

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered.

"When our ceremony's over I will arise and take the throne!" he put his hands in the air, "and that idiotic nitwit Felicia can kiss my shoe!" France twirled once, not helping the large grin on his face, "For the Kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone. If the crown should fit, then how can I refuse?!"

Francis walked over, and took the two men by the collar. He started to drag them out of the mine, "So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne!" Matthew laughed, "when you got a brilliant plan like that, you'll never lose!"

Alfred joined in, "Yeah! Before this story closes you'll be as big as Charlemagne!" he laughed with his brother, "it's a thankless job, but how can you refuse?!"

Francis reached the end of the mine with the others, and dragged them out, "How could I refuse?!" he said, adding a loud, evil laugh. Once they get back to the castle, their plan will take effect.

* * *

_**Right. So, many people wanted this. So, as promised, I gave. I hope you like it.**_

_**To answer a review I got, these characters were not the original characters I was going to have. Of course, Alice and Francis were, but the brothers were originally going to be Feliciano and Lovino. The Princess was going to be Madeline, the Pauper Amilia, the King was Ivan, and the tutor was going to be Gilbert. But, you know, I had to change it because I thought that was way too out of character. I do like this version better, so I kept it like this.**_


End file.
